Opening/Meet the Anderson Family
Peter Pan Parodies Studios presents.... KessieLou's Rev Pan Singers: The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you planned Really can come true The second star to the right Shines with a light that’s rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Singing) Twinkle twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Singing) And when our journey is through Each time we say good night We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open to a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We cut to a three story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice over) That corner house over there is the home of the Anderson family. And Rev Pan, Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian chose this particular house because there are people and animals there who believed in them. There was Angie Anderson.... (In the window of the second floor master bedroom, a woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and is wearing red-framed glasses, an orange evening gown, matching shoes, gold evening gloves, a white beaded necklace, and an orange hair scrunchie, is getting ready for something while humming. She is Angie Anderson.) Angie Anderson: Jeremy, dear, do hurry! We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice over) Angie Anderson believed that Rev Pan, Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian are the spirits of youth. But her husband, Jeremy.... (Searching for something frantically in a dresser nearby is a man that has fair skin, a dark brown mustache, brown eyes, and dark brown hair, and is wearing a white long-sleeved button-down dress shirt, dark green pants, and black shoes. He is Jeremy Anderson, Angie’s husband.) Jeremy Anderson: Angie, unless I find my golden cufflinks, we don’t go to the party! And if we don’t go to the party, I can never show my face in the San Francisco office again! And if I can never...! (He bumps his head on an open drawer and rubs his head in pain) Jeremy: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice over) Well, Jeremy Anderson is a practical man. (We then move to the third floor nursery through the window) Narrator: (Voice over) The kids and toys, however, Yankee Irving, Skippy Squirrel, Riley Anderson, Bia Jetstream, Lexi Bunny, Laura Coyote, Melina Duck, and Agnes Tasmanian, as well as their friends, neighbors, and babysitters (Skippy's aunt), Screwie, Darlin', Slappy Squirrel, Ed, Double D (Edd), Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Plank, the PowerPuff Girls, and the RowdyRuff Boys respectively, believe that Rev Pan, Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the nursery, eight boys, eight girls, a wooden board, a talking baseball, a talking baseball bat, and two squirrels are role-playing a duel. The first boy is 10 years old with short brown hair, brown eyes, brown eyebrows, and wearing a dark blue baseball cap with a white symbol on it, a red long-sleeved, button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown suspenders with silver straps, blue denim jeans with the ankle cuffs rolled up, black socks, and light brown boots with darker brown laces. He is Yankee Irving, Angie and Jeremy’s son. The second boy is a light yellow-skinned 12-year-old with stubby black stringed hair on top of his head and a black monobrow, wearing a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt underneath a green long-sleeved jacket with white lines on the sleeves, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ed, Yankee's friend and neighbor. The third boy is 12 years old with three black stringed hair sticking out underneath a black sockhat with white stripes on each side and a gap between the middle of the top teeth, wearing a red-orange short-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. He is Edd, or Double D, Yankee and Ed's friend and neighbor. The fourth boy is a pink-skinned 12-year-old with three long black stringed hair, wearing a yellow short-sleeved bowling shirt with a red vertical line and purple collar rims and purple sleeve rims, light blue pants with a white yo-yo string sticking out of the left side pocket, and red shoes. He is Eddy, Yankee, Ed, and Double D's friend and neighbor. The fifth boy is a peach-skinned 12-year-old boy with three long strands of black hair similar to Eddy or Ed's, and wearing a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts, a red baseball cap, and black shoes. He is Kevin, the Eds' enemy and Yankee's friend and neighbor. The sixth boy is a fair-skinned 8-year-old boy with curly the same color as his skin on the top of his head, and is wearing cyan long-sleeved sweater, white pants, a black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles, and a brace ring. He is Jimmy, Yankee and the Eds' friend and neighbor. The seventh boy is a brown-skinned 12-year-old boy with short dark blue hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe around the torso, light blue jeans, and red and cream shoes. He is Rolf, Yankee, Jimmy, and the Eds' friend and neighbor. The last boy is an 8 year old boy with brown skin similar to Rolf's and a bald head with many bristles of hair, and is wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals with white straps. He is Jonny 2x4, Yankee, Jimmy, Rolf, and the Eds' friend and the Ed's neighbor. The first girl is 12 years old with dirty blonde shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and a gap between her teeth, and wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and green and white Converse shoes. She is Riley Anderson, Yankee's older sister. The second girl is 15 years old with long dirty-blonde shoulder-length hair and violet eyes, and wearing a pink jumpsuit with magenta lining that consists of a tank top and shorts, a magenta hairband with a bow on it, maroon-red knee-high socks, and white boots with two red hearts on each of them with pink soles. She is Bia Jetstream, the Andersons’ friend and neighbor. The third girl is a 18-year-old humanoid rabbit with blonde hair, yellow fur, and green eyes, and is wearing a green hair ribbon around her ears, white gloves, a teal one-shoulder dress with a gold leaf on it, a pink belt, and sports a pink belt around her arm, white knee-high socks, and teal boots with pink straps. She is Lexi Bunny, Bia's best friend and the Andersons' friend and neighbor. The fourth girl is a 17-year-old humanoid coyote with black hair, white fur, and blue eyes, and wearing a purple tank top, gray denim shorts, a gray sleeveless vest, and brown boots with gray soles. She is Laura Jane Coyote, Bia and Lexi's best friend and the Andersons' friend and neighbor. The fifth girl is a 16-year-old humanoid duck with yellow feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, green eyes, and long orange-red shoulder-length hair, and wearing a green halter neck top with a purple strap around her neck, blue denim shorts with a small pocket on each side, and white ballet shoes. She is Melina Duck, Bia, Lexi, and Laura's best friend and the Anderson's friend and neighbor. The sixth girl is a 18-year-old humanoid Tasmanian devil with orange hair, brown fur, and brown eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved polo shirt, a magenta vest, black pants, and blue shoes. She is Agnes Tasmanian, Bia, Lexi, Laura, and Melina's best friend and the Anderson's friend and neighbor. The seventh girl is a 12-year-old girl with short blonde chin-length hair, and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a white tanktop, indigo pants with white cuffs, and black shoes with white soles. She is Nazz, Kevin's girlfriend and Yankee, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, and the Eds' friend and neighbor. The last girl is a 3-year-old girl with short ginger neck-length hair, and is wearing a pink tanktop, light blue jeans, and fuchsia shoes with bumpy dark gray soles. She is Sarah, Ed's baby sister, Double D and Eddy's enemy, and Yankee, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz's friend and neighbor. One of the squirrels is a 4½ year old humanoid squirrel with brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle, underbelly, and underside of his long, bushy tail, pink paw pads, a small, white bucktooth, a dark red button nose, and white eyes with big black pupils and white shine that lack visible irises. He is Skippy Squirrel, Riley and Yankee's little brother. The other squirrel is an elderly humanoid squirrel with gray fur, white markings at the muzzle, underbelly, and underside of her long, bushy tail, pink paw pads, lavender eyelids, a pink button nose, long black eyelashes, and white eyes with a dark green iris and black pupils, and wearing a dark green bowler hat with a dark yellow ribbon and a dark yellow daisy with a dark orange stem. She is Slappy Squirrel, Riley, Yankee, and Skippy's ill-tempered aunt. The wooden board is a beige plank of wood with red eyes and a blue mouth and pupils that have been drawn on with crayon. He is Plank, Jonny's best friend. The talking baseball is an anthropomorphic white baseball with dotted red lining. He is Screwie, Yankee's lucky baseball. The talking bat is an anthropomorphic beige baseball bat with black duct tape around the bottom of the neck, red lips, and long black eyelashes. She is Darlin', Yankee's lucky baseball bat and Screwie's friend. In the game, Skippy is playing Rev Runner, whilst Kevin is playing Pierre's partner, The Wolf, Bia Jetstream, Lexi Bunny, Laura Coyote, Melina Duck, and Agnes Tasmanian are playing Rev and his friends' comrades, Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy are playing as Rev's friends and partners, Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian, and Yankee is playing as Rev’s nemesis, Captain Pierre LePew. The reason why: Rev cut off Pierre's hand in order to save Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam from being killed by the captain and fed it to a pterodactyl named Thunderclap, and ever since then, Pierre replaced his missing hand with a hook and refused to leave Neverland until he kills Rev in revenge. As they dueled, Yankee cornered Skippy, Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy on top of a dresser near a bed) Yankee: (Imitating Pierre LePew) Blast you, Rev Pan! And your friends, Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Danger Duck, and Slam Tasmanian, too! Kevin: (Imitating the Wolf) Get him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! Bia: Come on, Rev! Lexi: Get him, Ace! Laura: Go, Tech! Melina: Kick his butt, Duck! Agnes: Let him have it, Slam! Skippy: (Imitating Rev) Take that! Eddy: (Imitating Ace) And that! Ed: (Imitating Tech) And that! Double D: (Imitating Duck) Give up, Captain Pierre LePew? Jimmy: (Imitating Slam) Give up? (Yankee smirks and opens a drawer beneath Skippy's feet, causing him to fall in the drawer and making Bia make a fake gasp) Bia: (Pretends to gasp) You coward! Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) Coward? Moi? (He then waves his right hand that is holding a hanger in front of Skippy to make it look like a hook) Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) Alors, maybe that’ll teach you for cutting off my hand, espèce du moineau insolent! (Suddenly, a tall, thin, 19 year old girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back, and wearing pink lipstick, large magenta-rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles, a yellow long-sleeved, sweater-like tunic, a golden yellow long-sleeved jacket that is worn open, white leggings, a yellow headband, dark yellow frilly socks, and golden yellow platform shoes walked by, carrying a towel when she noticed something wrong with Yankee’s acting. She is Honey Lemon, Angie and Jeremy’s daughter) Honey Lemon: No, no, Yankee. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Yankee chuckles sheepishly and switched the hanger onto his left hand) Yankee: (Chuckling sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Honey Lemon. (The twelve resumed playing while Honey Lemon chuckled a little and walked to the exit) Narrator: (Voice over) Honey Lemon, the oldest, not only believed, but she was also the supreme authority of Rev Runner, and all of his adventures. (In the hallway, Honey Lemon noticed a black, white, and brown German shepherd and a light brown and white collie walking to the nursery with the German shepherd carrying a tray with a medicine set. They are Mazie and Jezebel, the Anderson Family’s dog servants) Honey Lemon: Aw, Mazie, Jezebel. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Mazie: (Nods) That’s right! Jezebel: Your parents’ orders in order to make you and the others feel better. (After Honey Lemon left, Mazie and Jezebel go into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice over) Mazie and Jezebel, the servants, being talking dogs, kept their opinions to themselves. And dealed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Mazie, after walking over a pillow on the floor, then placed the tray on a nearby table while humming. Afterwards, she then picked the pillow up and walked towards the bed where the girls, Skippy, the Eds, Jimmy, Yankee, and Kevin are playing) Skippy: (Imitating Rev) Take that! Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Eddy’s out of his hands. Skippy, The Eds, Jimmy, and the girls ran to the other bed so Eddy can retrieve it while Yankee and Kevin chased after them. Mazie then brought the pillow to the first bed) Eddy: (Imitating Ace) Not if we do it first! (Eddy then grabbed his toy sword) Eddy: (Imitating Ace) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Yankee in the face) Yankee: Ouch! Riley: Are you alright, Yankee? Yankee: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Eddy: Sorry, Yankee. Yankee: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Mazie placed the pillow on the first bed, Jezebel fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the girls, Yankee, Kevin, Skippy, the Eds, and Jimmy then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Ed: (Imitating Tech) Oh yes, we will! Double D: (Imitating Duck) Take that! Jimmy: (Imitating Slam) And that! (Jezebel meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when she stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. She then fixed them as A,B,C) Jezebel: (Chuckles) A little OCD. (She and Mazie then went to work on the medicine) Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) Hold still, you loonatics! (He attempts to pretend stab Skippy, but he dodged and Yankee accidentally ripped a bed-sheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Riley: (Groans) Yankee.... Yankee: Didn’t mean it. Sarah: Your dad is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Yankee: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Screwie: He does have a point. Darlin': My sentiments exactly, honey. (Agreeing, the girls, Yankee, Kevin, Skippy, the Eds, and Jimmy resumed their game) Skippy: (Imitating Rev) Back, back, back, you villain! (Yankee and Skippy lock toy swords) Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) Insolent pups! (Hearing Yankee say this, Mazie stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling her and Jezebel that while some medicine spilled on her paw) Mazie: What did you call us? Darlin': Not you, we’re playing. (After realizing from Darlin', Mazie was about to resume her work, when she saw the medicine on her paw) Jezebel: (Sighs in relief) Oh, thank goodness! Skippy: (Imitating Rev) Wicked pirate! (Yankee swung his toy sword at Skippy, Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy, but they dodged) Skippy: (Imitating Rev) Missed us! Eddy: (Imitating Ace) Missed us! Ed: (Imitating Tech) Now you gotta kiss us! Double D: (Imitating Duck) Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! (Jimmy, imitating Slam, playfully blew a raspberry at Yankee) Yankee: (Imitating Pierre) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Mazie puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off her paw and grimaced at the taste) Mazie: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! Jezebel: You're telling me. (Skippy tried to pretend stab Yankee, but missed) Skippy: (Imitating Rev) Take that! (Eddy tried his turn, but missed too) Eddy: (Imitating Ace) And that! (Ed tried his turn too, but also missed) Ed: (Imitating Tech) And that! (Double D took his turn, but he missed too) Double D: (Imitating Duck) And some of this! (Jimmy took his turn too, but he also missed) Jimmy: (Imitating Slam) And one of those! (Then they all pretend stabbed Yankee) Skippy, Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Jimmy: (Imitating Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam) And that! (Yankee collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. Kevin pretend to be horrified) Kevin: (Imitating The Wolf, in pretend horror) Oh no, Captain! (But before they could anything else, Jeremy comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Jeremy: Guys, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Mazie and Jezebel, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again) Mazie: Oh, no! Jezebel: Here we go again. (Yankee noticed Jeremy and got up) Yankee: Oh, hi, Dad. (Thinking Yankee is still playing, Eddy got angry) Eddy: (Imitating Ace) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Eddy is calling him that, Jeremy got shocked on what he said) Jeremy: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Eddy felt guilty as Jeremy started to scold him) Jeremy: Eddy, why...?! (Yankee, the other two Eds, Skippy, Jimmy, and the girls spoke up on Eddy's behalf) Yankee: No, no, no, Dad, he wasn’t calling you that. Screwie: Yankee's right. We were just playing a game involving Rev Runner. Double D: Yeah, he was being one of Rev Runner's sidekicks, Ace Bunny. Darlin': And Yankee was Captain Pierre LePew. Bia: And Lexi, Laura, Melina, Agnes, and I were just being Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam's comrades. Skippy: And I was Rev Runner himself. Jimmy: And Double D, Ed, and I were Rev's other three partners, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, and Slam Tasmanian. Kevin: And I was being Pierre's sidekick, Admiral Wolf. Mazie: (Ignoring them while rebuilding) Almost done. (Realizing now, Jeremy resumed his search) Jeremy: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Mazie's tail, causing the German shepherd to yelp and knock into Jezebel, which made them both fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Jeremy: Oh, Mazie and Jezebel, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Jeremy: Where are those goldern cufflinks?! (Glaring at Jeremy, Mazie, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower) Jezebel: (After recovering) Try again. (Hearing Jeremy say that, the boys, the girls, the squirrels, and the toys got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Riley: What do you mean by cufflinks, Dad? Jeremy: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Cid’s cufflinks, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon got shocked) Takato: (Whispering) Russell, the buried treasure, where is it? Russell: (Whispering) I don’t know. Impmon: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Russell) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Camille spoke up quietly) Camille: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Russell: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) ''I forgot where it is too! ''(Suddenly, Cid, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bed-sheet and got angry) Cid: The bed-sheet! What happened?! Takato: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Cid calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Takato off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Cid: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Cid: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Cid puts it on, Russell ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite Camille, Takato, and the Digimon trying to stop him) Russell: Hooray! You found it! Cid: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Russell suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Cid: Don’t paw me, Russell! This is my gosh darned last clean...! (Suddenly, Russell’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Cid’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Cid: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Cid: No! (Shera then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Shera: Cid, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Cid then points at his drawn shirt-front for Shera to see) Cid: Shera, look! (Shera turned and noticed) Shera: Cid! Cid: I didn’t do this! Ask them kids and Digimon! (Shera turned to Camille, the boys, and the Digimon, who felt guilty) Impmon: It’s only chalk. Camille: Yeah. Takato: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Shera: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Guilmon: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (Camille, Impmon, and the boys motioned Guilmon to stop, which made the red Digimon confused by their reaction as he continued) Guilmon: And Haru said.... Cid: “Haru?” “Story?” (Guilmon suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Cid’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Haru.” Camille, Impmon, and the boys gave Guilmon a brief glare, now seeing that Haru will get in trouble) Impmon: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Guilmon. Camille: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Cid: I should’ve known. Haru? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Haru’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Haru comes in with a jug and towel) Cid: HARU?! Haru: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Cid: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Cid’s shirt-front yet, Haru noticed Shera’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Haru: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Shera: Thank you. Cid: (Impatiently) Haru.... Shera: (Ignoring Cid) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Cid: (Losing his patience) Shera, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Haru suddenly sees Cid’s shirt-front and got shocked) Haru: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Cid: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Cid’s anger, Takato counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Cid at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Shera then came up to Cid with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Shera: Now, Cid, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Cid looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Cid: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Haru in anger as she, Camille, the boys, and the Digimon are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Cid: Haru? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing Camille and the kids and Digimon’s heads with all those silly stories? Haru: But they aren’t. Cid: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Cid: Captain Borg, Nemo Pirate! Haru: It’s Nemo Pan, Father. Takato: And it’s Zorg, not Borg. Cid: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The Digimon and the kids try to convince Cid otherwise) Cid: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Cid: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Cid down, Shera tried to tie his tie around his neck) Shera: Now, Cid.... Cid: “Now, Cid” this, “Now, Cid” that...! (As Dug almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Cid: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Cid” will have his say! Shera: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Cid: Shera, Haru’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Haru: Father! Shera: Cid! Takato and Russell: What?! Guilmon and Camille: No! Dug and Impmon: (While Dug dropped the last three blocks in shock) You can’t! Cid: I mean it! (To Haru) ''Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! ''(Haru bowed her head down in sadness) Cid: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Dug’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Dug started to stumble around and Dug fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Cid when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Cid, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Cid then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Shera, the Digimon, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Shera, the Digimon, and the kids: Oooh.... (Cid recovered and noticed Shera, the Digimon, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Dug instead) Shera, the Digimon, and the kids: (While coddling Dug) Poor Dug. Dug: I’m okay. Cid: (Shocked) “Poor Dug?” Dug: Are you alright, Master Cid? (Cid got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Cid, ignoring Dug’s question) Cid: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Russell: (Hugging Dug in defense) No, Father, no! (Cid grabbed Dug by the collar and dragged him towards the door with Russell hanging onto the Golden Retriever) Cid: Yes! There will be no more dog servants in this house! (Shera picks Russell up, making him release Dug) Russell: (Sadly) Goodbye, Dug. (Dug waved goodbye back at Russell as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Cid. During this, Cid mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Cid: (Sarcastically while taking Dug out) “Poor Dug.” Oh, yes, “Poor Dug.” But “Poor Cid” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Cid released Dug and searched for the leash) Cid: For goodness sake, where’s the leash? (He noticed Dug sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Cid: Thanks. (He hooks the leash on Dug’s collar and suddenly noticed the Golden Retriever’s sad look) Dug: I’m sorry, Master Cid. Cid: Oh, Dug, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Dug’s water-bowl with water) Cid: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a dog. (He brings the bowl over to Dug and placed it next to him) Cid: And the children and Digimon aren’t puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Dug, people have to grow up. (He pats Mazie and Jezebel on their heads and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Angie is tucking the kids and the squirrels, in their pajamas, in their beds and putting the toys in their chest, with three 5-year-old bug-eyed doll-like girls and three 5-year-old bug-eyed doll-like boys watching. Honey Lemon is now wearing a light blue floor-length nightgown with short, puffy sleeves and a blue sash around the waist. Riley is now wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with blue trim featuring a koala bear on the front and long dark blue sweatpants. Bia is now wearing a long fuchsia silk short-sleeved nightgown with short sleeves, four small buttons on the front, and light fuchsia lace at the collar and sleeves, long fuchsia bloomers with light fuchsia lace at the bottom of each leg, and a fuchsia camisole with a pink ribbon attached to the chest. Lexi is now wearing a purple long-sleeved pajama top and matching long pajama pants. Laura is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama top and matching long pajama pants. Melina is now wearing a yellow long-sleeved pajama top and matching long pajama pants. Agnes is now wearing a pink long-sleeved pajama top and matching long pajama pants. Yankee is now wearing a red and orange checkered long-sleeved pajama jacket with orange buttons and matching long pajama pants. Ed was now wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and matching long pajama pants. Double D was now wearing yellow long-sleeved footy pajamas with a zipper, a white collar, cuffs, and soles. Eddy was now wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt and short yellow pants with blue polka dots on them. Kevin was now wearing a lime green long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and matching long pajama pants. Nazz was now wearing an indigo long-sleeved pajama jacket with white polka dots on it and buttons and matching long pajama pants with white polka dots on them. Sarah was now wearing pink long-sleeved footy pajamas with a zipper, a white collar, cuffs, and soles. Jimmy was now wearing cyan long-sleeved footy pajamas with a zipper, a white collar, cuffs, and soles. Rolf was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved pajama jacket with red stripes on it and yellow buttons and matching long pajama pants with red stripes on them. Johnny was now wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with white checks on it and blue buttons and matching long pajama pants with white checks on them. Skippy was now wearing lime green long-sleeved footy pajamas with snaps, and Slappy was now wearing a long mint-turquoise long-sleeved nightgown with light yellow frills on the collar, sleeves, and skirt, and a matching nightcap with a light yellow pom-pom. The first girl is a long redheaded girl with pink eyes and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The second girl is a short blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes and wearing her hair in pigtails, a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom’s sister and cute member of the Powerpuff Girls. The last girl is a short black-haired girl with light green eyes and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles’ sister and the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls. The three also love the stories of Nemo Pan and were just told of what happened. As Haru laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Cid said to her earlier) Haru: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Shera reassured her as she tucked Haru in) Shera: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Ed: But you will talk about it with him, right? Shera: Of course, Ed. Double D: That’s good. Eddy: I hope you will talk about it. Shera: (Tucking Camille in bed) Indeed, Double D and Eddy. Camille: What he said about Nemo was awful. Takato: Yeah, he even called him an “absolute poppycock.” (Shera tucks Takato in bed) Shera: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Takato. He was just probably upset. Impmon: And besides, Shera said she’ll talk to Cid about it. Guilmon: I hope everything will turn out fine in the end. (Russell, upset about Dug being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Russell: (Sadly) Poor Dug. (Sniffs) ''Out there all alone. ''(Shera caresses Russell’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Shera: Don’t cry, Russell. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Shera was about to walk to the window, Russell noticed Cid’s missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Russell: Mother? Shera: Yes? Russell: The buried treasure. (Shera accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Shera: Now, children, Digimon. Don’t judge Cid too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Haru and Camille spoke up) Haru: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Camille: He might return. (Shera stopped and got confused) Shera: “He?” Haru: Yes. Nemo Pan. You see, the other night, Camille and I found something that belongs to him. Shera: And what’s that? Haru: His shadow. Shera: (Surprised) Shadow? Haru: Yeah. Camille: Dug had it, but we took it away and hid it after we convinced him to give it to us. (Concerned, Shera was about to speak when the Eds, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Double D: It’s okay, Shera. If Nemo does come, we’ll make sure he gets his shadow back no matter what. Ed: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Eddy: You can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Shera gave in and agreed) Shera: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Shera: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Shera: (Singing) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Haru, Takato, and Russell then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly while singing) Haru, Takato, and Russell: (Singing separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Shera: (Singing while Russell finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Shera: (Singing) My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Eds with a hopeful look) Shera: Ed, Double D, Eddy, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Eds: We promise. (Shera smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Eds) Shera: (Singing) One say your prayers and Two close your eyes and Three safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Shera then exited the nursery) Shera: Good night. (The Eds nodded a good night and went to bed. Shera then left to go meet up with Cid and go to the party) ‘Coming up: The kids, the Digimon, and their babysitters meet Nemo Pan, as well as Flip, Icarus, Louie, Cecilia, Roxy, and the Total Drama girls, and their adventures in Mysticland begins.’ Category:Fan Fiction Category:KessieLou